Angels and Elves
by mandymld
Summary: A rewrite of the Christmas history, with Jason and Elizabeth falling in love and and losing one another year after year. With a little help of two angels, they get it together in time for the holidays.


Angels and Elves

Elizabeth was at the hub waiting for her Grandmother and Sarah, while she loved the holidays she was not looking forward to being a freaking elf. Glaring at the smirk on her sister's face, she took the costume and went to change into it.

Ten minutes later, she was stalking down the hall, hoping against hope that Lucky Spencer would not show up. The boy of her dreams was NOT going to see her dressed this way if she could help it.

"Elizabeth." She heard, turning she saw Emily Quartermaine coming down the hall dressed up in the same outfit. "Have you seen my grandfather after managing to drive off Jason, he disappeared.

Having heard all about her mobster older brother, Elizabeth was not sure she didn't agree with the old man about his being here. "Not since his tirade at the hub earlier in which the topic of discussion was the rampant crime in Port Charles and something about AJ and a tie." She ended on a confused note.

"AJ got his tie caught in the paper shredder. Look, do you know when Nik and Lucky are arriving. Sarah was on the phone inviting them like she said you requested, but I didn't find out when they are coming to the party?"

Elizabeth growled under her breath, then went over to her sister saying, "You are so going to pay for this."

"What? Don't want anyone to see you dressed up so ridiculously." She snarked at her sister. "Let's see how much attention Lucky gives you after this."

Rushing to the roof, Elizabeth wished just once her sister would be the one humiliated.

The Christmas spirit sitting on the edge of the roof knew the young brunette was on her list of people to help, so she decided to start by honoring the wish. Besides, helping Elizabeth Webber might make taking care of her other charge easier. Nothing like having to help you first crush find his true love, sighed Robin.

Downstairs, a frantic Monica smiled when she saw Audrey with Sarah, perfect, she thought. "Audrey, I was wondering if your granddaughter could do me a favor?"

"I'm sure Sarah would be glad to help."

"Thank you my dear, here is the bag, you can change in my office."

"Change into what?" Asked Sarah as she took the bag, wanting to impress the head of cardiology.

"Mrs. Claus, I know the wig and glasses are a bit dated, but thank you very much."

Jason walked the hallways, wanting to avoid his relatives as well as the blond who had been coming on to him at Jake's. While he was all for no strings sex, sleeping with a woman he saw going up the stairs with his brother just turned him off. Wondering where Emily was, he saw the costume he recalled her showing him. Reaching out for the arm of the girl inside it, the first thing he noticed was the cold wet snow sticking to her and that she was beautiful.

Pulling her close, he said "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Staring up at Emily's brother, Elizabeth didn't understand why he was asking but answered anyhow. "No."

"Good." He said before saying "According to Emily if someone is standing under mistletoe, they are supposed to be kissed." Leaning down he brushed a kiss against the soft plush lips and moved in a little closer before easing his tongue between her parted lips.

As Jason deepened the kiss, he could not believe how on fire he felt, this was just delicious, he thought to himself as he eased her against the door and pressed his body into hers, before maneuvering her into the open door.

Not believing this was happening; Elizabeth regained her senses when she heard the door to the supply closet slamming shut. Bending her knee, she brought it up with a sharp movement, sending the big bad mobster to the ground as he held himself. "I am not that sort of girl, if you want to sleep with someone go to Courtland Street, I am sure that someone there would be more than happy to accommodate you for a few bucks."

"I have never paid for sex in my life." He said outraged even as he admired the color in her eyes as she stood over him all fired up.

"How would you know, I mean Jason Morgan might not have, but who knows about Quartermaine." She said loftily as she walked out the door and locked it behind her.

Robin, who was on the linen shelf sat there laughing as the man sat there on the ground unsure of himself. Going to check on Elizabeth and the party, she saw her uncle having a rough time getting through this first Christmas without her.

Looking around she saw Sonny sitting with a fragile Stone and Brenda, looking like they both wanted to cry. She wished there were a way to assure them she was in a better place and that Stone would be when he finally joined her early next year, but she still hadn't figured out a way to reach out to those she loved.

Elizabeth was trying not to laugh as Sarah came out with Tony Jones who was dressed up as Santa; karma had bit her sister in the butt big time. Seeing the tacky blond that Dr. Jones was living with looking around, she smirked when she saw the glares being exchanged between her and Bobbie Jones. She truly liked the red head and thought it was disgusting that the younger girl had stolen her husband.

~~&~~

The next year passes in a blur of excitement, Carly; the tacky blond who had been with Tony had also been sleeping with AJ Quartermaine whose child she was carrying.

A mysterious fire had blown her secrets into the open. Robin grinned as she recalled finally figuring out how to move items in the real world, it had taken getting back her true love Stone for her to gain the strength to do so.

Stone had taken over the assignment of Elizabeth; she was stuck with Jason, the man who was acting strangely for the past year. Seeing him coming around the corner, she knew she had to prevent him from returning to Jake's. Carly was there to beg his help with AJ and she knew that was the wrong path for the new mob enforcer.

Seeing Stone returning to their aerie on the top of Kelly's she asked how it was going.

Since the attempted rape, Elizabeth had taken to wearing loose baggy clothes and shutting guys out. Not that Robin or Stone blamed her. She had gone to the Valentine's dance with her boyfriend, Lucky Spencer only to be asked by a teacher to help work at one the concession booths for a few minutes.

Apparently it was a few minutes too long, because Lucky had a short attention span. When Elizabeth had found her boyfriend he had been in a corner trying to get an uninterested new transfer student to kiss him while they were dancing. She had left the dance at a run, not even stopping to grab her coat.

When she had arrived at the park, Stone had realized she was being stalked but not having gained the abilities that Robin already had, wasted precious time finding her. She had gotten her uncle to come to the park. Mac and one of his detectives had kept the man from doing anything more than scaring the younger girl and ripping off her necklace and slapping her.

Once at the hospital Robin had sat in the room as Elizabeth told her grams and Gail Baldwin what had happened, both women taking the time to assure her she hadn't done anything wrong, but neither had managed to get her to agree to treatment.

Audrey had driven her granddaughter home when she could not reach Sarah. Elizabeth was half-asleep when they had pulled into the drive, so Audrey had gone to find Sarah since there were lights on in the house.

Elizabeth had come to realize she was home so she soon followed, making Audrey wish they had stayed at the hospital when she saw her other granddaughter having sex with the very young man who had made Elizabeth flee the dance.

"Get up, get dressed. Lucky, you need to go home and not return ever again to my house. Sarah, how could you?"

"It's not my fault, Lizzie's is locked at the knees, Lucky and her have been dating since Christmas and she has barely let him kiss her. Besides I liked him first and Lizzie knew this." She said trying to make it seem like it was Lizzie's fault, her parents always agreed it was Lizzie's fault.

Two weeks later, Sarah was on a plane to an exclusive boarding school and Audrey had cut off all times with Steve's son. The man had tried to claim that Liz had been trying to get attention by saying she was attacked. Robin had made the weather miserable for weeks at both Sarah's new school and the Red Cross camp where the doctors Webber were working.

When summer came around they all had realized Elizabeth still wasn't dealing with her attack when she was dressing in long sleeves and heavy jeans, until she had a run in with Lucky Spencer and slapped the crap out of the Spencer kid. Stone had been whispering in her ears until she had finally taken out all her anger and frustration on the young jerk.

Now that it was almost Christmas time again, Elizabeth was getting back to being herself, but Stone and Robin were no closer to achieving their goals in fact they were even further away according to Susan Moore their guide to heaven.

Jason didn't trust people at all, not even Sonny deep down. Elizabeth was closing her heart off and growing cynical. How where they supposed to get these two people together?

For the first time in a while, Elizabeth was excited, she had passed her driver's test and grams was proud of her. Walking to the hub and after greeting Emily's dad, she asked if her grams was here.

"She is in pediatrics, but do you have a minute?"

Sitting down Elizabeth could not think why Alan Quartermaine of all people wanted to talk to her.

"Elizabeth, are you aware that my family owns the old railroad graveyard outside of town?"

"No." said Elizabeth but afraid he knew what she had been doing out there.

"Yes, in fact, a two years ago, when Jason ran away, he was staying there. I know from Emily that she told you about that. I went out there a few days ago, to make sure that any vagrants that had been living there for the summer were moved to the homeless shelter, I saw the paintings, I know what you have been doing."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think any one would care." She said biting her lip.

"That you are using them as a canvas no I don't care. In fact the pictures are lovely. I was hoping you would be interested in updating the mural in pediatrics. I showed the pictures I took of your work to your grandmother. She was astonished at the detail and agreed with me about asking you to help out."

"When you do want me to start?" She asked excited.

"In the New Year. We will be paying you for the work, I know you have a job at Kelly's. So if you would come up with a few preliminary drawings, I will expect you to start next month."

Robin smiled from above, who knows Stone's plan might work.

After talking to her grams and getting a safety lecture, the elderly woman said to her that she needed her to dress as an elf again, laughing as Elizabeth groaned and complained. "Well at least I don't have to be Mrs. Claus."

Elizabeth entered the hallway, tugging on the cap that came with her outfit, not seeing the gangster striding down the hall towards her.

Jason saw the beautiful young woman he now knew was Elizabeth Webber, his little sister's best friend who had just turned sixteen. Sonny who had seen him watching the young girl had explained that she was too young, but the message didn't seem to have reached his body or his dreams. For a man who was supposed to have no ability to dream or imagine, the petite elf certainly fueled more than a few of his.

At first he had assumed it was because of the lack of sex, but he had have a few one night stands. Nothing seemed to be working, he was now thinking of taking Sonny up on his offer of a mistress, so that he could stop waking up hard as a rock over a girl too young for him.

However he did intend to have some fun, he thought. What was one more broken law, he thought to himself, as long as all he did was kiss her, it should help to break the spell she had him under.

"Elizabeth, may I have a minute?" He asked politely. "I owe you an apology for last year."

Turning she saw "him" standing there. The man who was the reason she could not let anyone get close. The man who was taking over her dreams. Poor Lucky had been right to dump her for Sarah; he had been a shield against anyone finding out that she was fantasizing about mobster Jason Morgan.

After apologizing, Jason waited for her response, nothing, she just stood there with the strangest expression on her face. "Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" He heard and felt his eyebrows rise to the top of his forehead.

"What?" He asked still in shock.

"I have to admit you are a fabulous kisser and I want to see if I'm attracted to you or if it is just your technique that is rather good." Elizabeth could not believe what was coming out of her mouth, what was she saying. "Do you mind?"

Jason tugged on her arm, amazed that she was thinking the same thing he was. As soon as he shut the door he pulled the elf into his arms and kissed her. As the kiss deepened and Jason could feel the excitement that they were both feeling he broke the kiss and sighed saying "You are rather good yourself. It's a shame you are still a kid."

Walking out the door, he never saw the narrowed eyes and determination on Elizabeth's face as she swore to make him eat those words as soon as she was eighteen.

~~&~~

The next two years passed quietly as Jason took over the business for a while, Brenda and Sonny split up and Carly gave birth to the Quartermaine heir. Jason hung out at Jake's, trying to forget the incredible petite brunette, but she was never far from his mind. While he would often flirt with the women who were offering themselves up on a platter, he stuck to picking up girls in the city when he visited it infrequently since he would always regret sleeping with them, leaving another empty spot on his soul.

He would watch as Elizabeth matured to become a studious young woman with a future, one he could never share. He had no illusions left, a girl like that didn't belong in his world of death and destruction, she belonged in a much better place, he thought sadly even as he fell more deeply in love.

Stone and Robin had sat on the sidelines, knowing they had to help her, but Susan had assured them that all was well and to just be there to protect the two destined lovers.

So they watched as Elizabeth worked on her art, helped Emily deal with the loss of her childhood friend Lucky's death. They watched as she made plans to study nursing as well, the younger girl's grandmother talking her into having a practical background as well as her art. They watched as she read books that made the young couple blush.

They watched as she plotted and planned, worried about what she was up to, but it was now almost her eighteenth birthday, a day that for two years had been circled on her calendar in a red bull's eye. They waited until that summer hoping that whatever she was up to would become obvious but they had no idea what was coming their way, if they had they would have probably requested a different charge, one living a safer life, like someone who defused bombs for a living.

Elizabeth sat down in her bedroom, crossing of the words on her list, smiling as she finished up each page. When she came to the one for the last few months, she smiled as she read the first item. Get his attention in a way that wasn't connected to Christmas.

Done, she had gone into Jake's alone after a fortuitous message from Emily had canceled their plans to meet there and listen to a new band. A jerk had tried to pick her up in the leather pants and white silky shirt she had worn to get attention. Jason had saved her from him, then offered her a ride home. When she had admitted to not wanting to go home alone, that her grams was working the night shift, he had offered her a motorcycle ride like he could not help himself.

The second item had been to keep his attention; to be friendly and act like nothing had really happened between them in the past. The funny thing was she hadn't gone out of her way, just made sure to pay attention to things around her. He seemed to always be around. The frequent bike rides had led to her telling him she appreciated his friendship, that she hoped he considered them friends.

He had replied he considered them more than friends in that soft husky voice he used when he didn't want to say what was coming out of his mouth.

Now it was almost time to reel him in, she thought with a smirk, Jason Morgan was not going to know what hit him. She was going to make him pay for calling her a kid and she was going to have a great time making him eat those words. With the added bonus of not losing her virginity to some fumbling fool like Lucky Spencer or Juan Santiago.

"Elizabeth, my dear, I have a surprise for you." Said Audrey as she stood in the open door to her bedroom.

An hour later, a stunned Elizabeth hugged her grandmother and said "Thank you, when did you do this?" As she looked around the fully functioning art studio with it's sofa and matching chair along with a few other items her grandmother thought she might need.

"I had help; Gail and Lila helped along with Bobbie. It is completely yours, Edward owns the building and Lila had him sign this over to you. While you are in school, it can be a place to study as well as paint. We placed a sofa here for the nights you forget to come home." She said hugging her granddaughter proud of her for standing on her own over the last few years.

Elizabeth was still working on her art, never realized it was now November 2nd and officially her birthday until the light started to shine throw the windows. Stretching she decided to go for a walk and look at her first paintings down by the old rail road cars. Seeing a dark splotch of color, she was shocked to realize that it led to an even bigger pile of snow. Seeing Jason; she ran over to the man and checked on him.

Wishing she had more than three months of medical training she helped him into her favorite boxcar, and went for help. "No, Sonny, no police. Please Elizabeth." She heard. Taking off her coat, she spread it over the shivering man and ran to Kelly's.

Seeing Bobbie Jones she whispered in the woman's ear and was soon driving with her to the old clearing wearing the coat kept at the diner for working in the freezer. After taking care of Jason, Bobbie suggested that she contact Sonny only to be told no. "Bobbie, no, I don't want his help."

"We can take him to my studio." Said Elizabeth softly. Bobbie looked up surprised, but agreed. She managed to make Jason see the sense of it, then helped the mobster into the car and both women helped him up the stairs to the cozy studio, ignoring his protests.

Once the nurse had stripped him, Jason was amused to see Elizabeth returning with some of his clothes from Jake's. "So that is why you took my keys." He said.

Two days later, Jason was sure he had pissed off the gods somewhere, why else would he be stuck in a small room with the woman he had dreamed about for years and no ability to do anything about it. He knew that she had turned eighteen the day he had been shot. He had been making plans to tell her what was in his heart, after years of hopelessly trying to get over her.

Instead he had spent the summer getting closer to her, getting to know her even better. Between avoid the greedy blond known as Carly Spencer Quartermaine and doing his job for Sonny, he had been making plans for a future. Now that was all shot to hell, he had to stay away from her. It was now too late to follow his heart, thanks to Sonny sleeping with Carly and neglecting the business.

Recalling the last time he had seen Elizabeth, three nights, previously, her joke about the school dance she was missing. He had turned on the jukebox to one of those songs that Emily raved about. Pulling her into his arms, he had given in to the urge to hold her close like a normal man would with the woman he loved.

When Elizabeth returned from work a few days before Christmas, she saw Jason standing there with his coat on, "What are you doing?"

"I went for a walk, what are you carrying?"

"A tree, want to help me decorate?" She asked with a smile.

As they cut and glued, Jason knew that it was time to leave, he had to go before he broke both their hearts instead just his.

Elizabeth knew that her plan was shot, oh she still wanted to sleep with Jason, but she was also aware that she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with the man. A man who would not let her get that close, she understood, having seen Brenda Barrett the day she was admitted to Shadybrook. The problem was her heart did not want to admit that he was the wrong man for a long-term life.

As she walked to the window, she turned to look at Jason with a brokenhearted smile. She would take what she could get for now, then deal with the heartbreak later. At least she would have learned what it was to have been with the man who owned her body, soul and mind.

Elizabeth heard her cell phone ringing; picking it up she listened as Emily talked excitedly at the other end. "I will be right there." Turning to Jason, she said with a soft wry smile "At least one tradition is broken this year, there will be no kiss from you as I play Santa's elf at the party."

Elizabeth said good night to her grams, then left the hub to changed after a rather interesting party, Carly had made a fool of herself once again, this time with AJ's help. Her one night stand with Sonny Corinthos was now common knowledge, AJ was divorcing her, and he had offered to allow his parents to raise Michael. Carly had screeched the building down when she had been told that she was on her own by her husband after having his parents take the little boy home.

"Where is he you bitch?" She heard just before the slap.

Holding her hand to her stinging face, Elizabeth said to her "Carly, what are you talking about?"

"I know you are trying to get your claws into Jason, you aren't woman enough, muffin. You are some sad little girl desperate for attention. I saw you conning him into dancing with you at my mother's diner. Who do you think you are, he belongs to me?" Elizabeth saw Emily standing behind the blond dazed.

"Carly, I'm confused. Aren't you married to AJ, and sleeping with Sonny, how can Jason belong to you, I mean won't that spread you a little thin?" She asked politely as Emily stood there holding in her laughter. She was aware that Carly lusted over her brother and that nothing was going to happen there.

"He is mine, if you even think of trying to take him away I will make you pay for your mistake."

"Go away, for the record, Jason thinks you are a slut, he told me about what happened, how you tried to sleep with him." Said Emily. "AJ wants Michael and Jason, Jason is in love with my best friend in the whole world. The only reason you are even accepted around here is that you are Bobbie's daughter."

"Emily let her go she isn't worth it." Said Elizabeth as she dragged her friend to the dressing room.

"So what is going on between you and my big brother? The friends' thing will not wash, so spill."

Robin smiled things were looking up. When she returned to the studio to check on her charge, she saw him thanking one of Sonny's guards as he handed him the note and took the packages. Seeing as Jason placed them carefully under the tree, she smiled.

Stone was not so sure, there was a sadness in Jason's eyes, and when Elizabeth entered and Morgan saw the bruising starting to form, the dark and dangerous look in his eyes, told the dead man what he thought was true. Jason Morgan was going to screw this up.

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunshiny as Elizabeth woke up and opened presents with her grandmother. Standing at the front door waving to Audrey as she went to work, Elizabeth remembered the soft kisses and words from Jason the night before.

He loves me, she thought as once again the spontaneous words spoken the previous evening once again warmed her heart. Grabbing the jacket, he had given to her as a present, she went to see the man who owned her heard completely.

As she let herself into the studio, she could feel how alone she was. With shaking hands she picked up the note he had left, as she sat down and pulled the pillow that was still warm from his heard and read what he had written.

Tears fell down her face, as she came to the bottom and saw what he had written. "Not goodbye, Jason, but see you later." With that she went over to the window and watched as the motorcycle drove off down the street. "I love you too."

~~&~~

Robin and Stone held each other tight, knowing that Jason had left to protect Elizabeth, they just could watch as she slowly pulled into her self and did nothing more than work at Kelly's as well as GH and paint. Audrey, Emily and others spent countless hours trying to cheer up the petite artist and now nurse, but since they had no way of knowing what caused the broken heart, they had no way to fix it.

Elizabeth would get postcards over the next year, with nothing but her name and address, but she knew he had sent them. Stashing her secret hoard, Elizabeth would paint the emotions they gave her. The art gallery director who examined them said told her they were great, but the sadness behind them made them hard to sell. His suggestion of happier paintings, just depressed her even more.

Even the enjoyment of Carly getting her comeuppance hadn't worked to cheer up the artist, in fact it had depressed her as that meant she was back working at the hospital since she hadn't received alimony from AJ and Sonny had married Brenda.

Jason hated the disgustingly happy Santa in the display window. It had almost been a year since he had tore out his heart and walked away from Elizabeth. He had spent the year traveling, trying to get control of his life. It had only gotten even lonelier without her, however he seemed to be acquiring possessions left and right. Every where he went, there was something that reminded him of her, something he had to have because it was a precious part of the woman he had left behind.

Stalking into the store, he asked for the owner or manager, one hundred pound lighter, he walked to the Thames and, then he took out the small Swiss knife he carried and made plans to disassemble the talking wiggling reminder of his broken heart.

"Mister. What are you doing to St. Nick?" Asked the policeman as he saw the small crowd gathered around the man methodically removing the guts on an animatronics Santa.

"It's mine, here is the receipt." Jason said as he continued to dismantle toy.

"That's fine, but why are you making these children cry by doing this?"

Jason was shocked to realize he had gained quite an audience for his own version of killing the pain. Wondering how the pain had gotten this bad, he answered only when he saw the little girl with long curly hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I didn't mean to, I just hate Christmas." He admitted as they all fled from him.

The middle-aged bobby, looked at the man and said softly. "I know what if feels like to lose the one you love at the holiday season, she loved Christmas, didn't she?"

Jason froze, then found himself telling the man "She does, but she can never be mine. She is too good for me."

"Did she tell you that, or is this something you decided for yourself?"

Curling up on her sofa, Elizabeth just pulled the blanket over her hear, ignoring her grandmother's orders.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, I agree with your grandmother, let's get moving."

"Go away, Emily; I want to be alone."

"No, you are going with me, unless you want me to have Zander carry you kicking and screaming into your work place. Won't that give Carly something to talk about then?" Emily was getting desperate; her brother had called and asked her to get Elizabeth out of the studio for the evening. Since it was the first time in almost a year that she had talked to Jason, Emily had been stunned then delighted.

At least now she knew what was bugging Elizabeth, she was so going to kick her brother's rear when she saw him.

Elizabeth let herself into the studio, shaking her head at the antics of her friends; Lucky was back and seemed to have matured. He was dating a girl named Gia, while Nik pined for some mystery girl. Sarah had called to tell them Merry Christmas, but then Audrey had gone to work, Elizabeth had worked Christmas eve grateful she didn't have to wear the elf costume since it reminded her of Jason and her first kiss.

Feeling the heat, she wondered why it was on, after all it never worked half the time. Seeing the tree sitting the same place as the one last year, she appreciated her friends trying to help, but she was really scrooge this year. Taking a hold of the paper chain, she went to rip it only to realize there were presents underneath it.

Picking up one, she saw it said from Santa. When she opened it up and saw the wood carving, she was even more confused. The box car made in London, the glass mistletoe made in Venice, the paint set in Germany, by the time she got to the last package, the tears were running down her face.

Wiping them on the sleeve of her shirt, she opened the last box and saw a Santa who came to live and sang for her. "Damn you Jason, where are you and why did you do this to me."

"Because I never sto-" before he could finish she had thrown herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Don't you dare say you love me, if you loved me you would not have done this." She said fiercely. Reaching out she pulled his head down and kissed him senseless. As the night continued, Elizabeth soon lost her innocence to a shocked and possessive Jason.

When they finally found themselves falling asleep, Jason whispered "I love you, marry me?" Unaware that she was sound asleep until he lifted his head. Laughing to himself, he said "Answer me tomorrow we have all the time in the world."

Waking up, he could feel the cold air as the door closed to the studio. Seeing the note propped up against the tree, he smiled as he picked it up. Reading it, he stiffened then read it again, his heart breaking. With shaking hands he dressed, then picked up his bag and left, the tears a silent testament to his broken heart. Standing outside, he looked up and swore he was only walking away for a year. After she was part of his Christmas tradition.

Elizabeth was sitting in the break room not wanting to go to the studio, not wanting to face what she had done. Leaving this morning she had been so sure of herself, so sure that she didn't want to have her heart broken and so determined to protect it. When she had been taking care of a patient and listening to her daughter tell her about her engagement, what Jason had asked her just before they fell asleep came to her.

Rushing out of the hospital she had told Carly to stay in spite of the blond's protests. Arriving at the studio, knowing it was too late, she had to entered hoping she was wrong. Seeing the crumpled note tracked with tears, she had fell to the ground in despair. It was too late.

~~&~~

It was February 14th and the whole world was in love, sneered Elizabeth. She was still bitterly angry with herself and despite trying to locate Jason, had struck out. When she walked to the hub she saw the white package with her name on it. Inside she found a piece of red glass and a postcard this time with writing on it.

"I love you, when I return next time, I hope you can forgive me for the past."

One week later, as she passed out at the hub, she rolled her eyes at Carly's comment that Port Charles perfect little virgin might be preggers. Until she stopped and realized that it was a possibility. A week later as she sat in the cafeteria trying to control her hysteria, she overheard Monica talking to Bobbie.

"So, Ned heard about it from Jasper Jacks, Jason was arrested in Venice for a bar fight over some painting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, something about an elf." She said shaking her head worried for her son.

On March 17th she received a sweater made from Irish wool, and a lovely linen and lace dress in red.

When Dr. Meadows mentioned that she might want to bring her child's father in, Elizabeth replied trying not to laugh. "He doesn't know yet. I was thinking of giving him a baby as a Christmas present."

Then she heard from Emily that Jason had been arrested in a bar in Dublin arguing about whether elves were real. "Elizabeth, is there anything I should know about?"

On Easter, Elizabeth opened up the box and found enough chocolates to send a chocoholic into diabetic shock. It was a shame that it was on her forbidden list, she thought as she nibbled on carrots and celery. Taking it into work, she snarled when Carly ate the biggest piece saying who on earth would buy a mouse like her expensive treats.

It was now April and she had informed her grams and others about the baby. Emily had looked at her belly and said softly "I get to be an Auntie."

When others heard her, they assumed it was an honorary title, except Edward who Elizabeth had threatened when the man had gotten out of control. It had taken AJ weeks of trying not to laugh in his grandfather's face before he had believed AJ hadn't as he so eloquently put it when questioned "knocked her up."

Lila had looked at Elizabeth with her soft eyes, and the petite brunette realized that Jason had to have visited his grandmother while home for the holidays. "My dear, did you hear about Jason, it seems he was arrested in Brussels, something about the difference between sprites, fairies and elves?"

Blushing Elizabeth fled, knowing that she was the reason for the arrests.

When she was in her fifth month, she had gained the attention of Sonny Corinthos who was a patient for strangely enough not a gun shot wound but a car accident. When she took the box from the florist, she saw the beautiful flowers that she didn't recognize. "Snow flowers, ma'am."

Trying to restrain the tears that flowed so easily these days, she was getting ready to move into the new place she found on the edge of town with Emily's help. Hearing a knock on the door, she saw Sonny standing there with a package. "Mr. Corinthos, what may I do for you?"

"Happy Mother's Day my dear." With that she realized he knew.

"How?" She asked trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"One morning years ago, and a few days after Christmas, I had to explain to Jason, that falling in love with an underage teenager was a big no-no. Not that it stopped him. If you ever need anything, or would like me to track him down for you." He left the rest unsaid.

"Jason will return when he is ready. I love him, too." She said as she opened the box and found enough prepared healthy meals to last her a month, and when June came she received another one. And July as well.

She was now feeling big as a house and it was only the seventh month, a hot and humid, steamy sort of month. She had also received another present from Sonny, two guards who followed her around constantly. When she had tried to protest, she had found resistance from more than just Sonny over them not being there.

"Elizabeth, while I don't approve of Mr. Corinthos, if his men hadn't been there, you and your little girl would have died." Said Audrey. "If you don't let them stay, I will have to insist on you agreeing to Dr. Meadows putting you in the hospital."

Walking into her rarely used studio, Elizabeth saw the box. Smiling she opened it and saw the picnic supplies and picture of the Eiffel tower. With the words missing you.

When she finished with her prenatal checkup, she went shopping with Emily and her grams for baby items. She had to supervise the painting of the nursery, since she could not be around the actual paint, but she had every intention of picking out the furniture her grandmother was insisting on buying for her baby.

When they entered the Quartermaine mansion, they found Lila talking to Ned and Monica. Sitting down, Elizabeth picked up the glass of orange juice grimacing when she heard the former musician talking to his aunt.

"This time it was in Paris, he ended up taking a swim in the Seine." He said shaking his head. "Something about the words to God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen."

Elizabeth flashed back to his teasing her about singing while painting. Trying not to smile she looked up to see Lila and Emily staring right at her. Feeling rather immature at the moment, she stuck her tongue out at the two women.

It was the beginning of the school year, Elizabeth had spent the last month not working, but eagerly anticipating her child's birth, but she had something that needed to be done. Walking into her studio, she waited for her grandmother.

"Grams, I need to tell you the truth, I know who the father is."

"Of course you do, the only person who thinks you don't is Carly. That young woman lives in a glass house and someone is going to throw a brick into it one day. Now do you want to tell me about your relationship with Jason?"

Her heart stopping Elizabeth looked up astonished. "Elizabeth, the young man's eyes are the windows to his soul. I have known he has had feelings for you since you first dressed up as an elf. Do I wish it was someone who was a little less dangerous, yes, I do. I just can't help wondering if he knows about that baby or even the possibility of one. Plus there are the guards, my dear. I wasn't born yesterday."

Elizabeth told her about Jason, the plan, which made Audrey horrified when she realized that Elizabeth had purchases those kinds of books and the reason for the studying. "My dear, really none of us really knows much about the subject before hand, let alone does an intensive study on the subject."

When Elizabeth told her about Jason's proposal and her unintentional refusal, she saw a slight smile on her grams face. Audrey proceeded to tell her about her falling in love with Steve, her marriage to Tom, and all the ups and downs that she had faced getting together with her own true love. By the time she left, Elizabeth had gained some new ideas and insight into her beloved grandmother.

Picking up the box that had arrived that morning, she opened it and found a soft cuddly

bear from Russia. Along with a postcard of St. Petersburg. Knowing what was coming, she still was shocked to hear that he had almost been arrest again. This time for getting to close to a painting in the Hermitage.

Monica's puzzled remark to Alan, though had her laughing as she said "The strange thing is the Jason's can't see paintings, so how did he know so much about this one?"

Two weeks later, Elizabeth was wishing Emily were in the room with her. If her grams tried to feed her one more ice chip Elizabeth was going to spit it at someone. Why on earth had she thought to do this without drugs?

Falling asleep, she held onto her child's hand, grateful the baby was healthy. She was a mother.

September faded into October, November bring her birthday and another gift from Jason. This one was post marked Switzerland. Inside was a clock, one that counted down. When she had used a calculator to figure it out she saw that the timer was to go off, December 24, 2001 at eight o'clock.

Turning to the sleeping child next to her, Elizabeth said "Your daddy is coming home, pumpkin."

This time there was no report of drunken behavior, making Elizabeth smile at the idea he wanted to come home to them. On the morning of her birthday, Elizabeth reluctantly had breakfast at the Quartermaine mansion. She had avoided coming over with her child, not wanting to send Edward into a frenzy again.

Seated in the quiet room off the kitchen, she found Lila and Emily waiting for the bundle of joy still wrapped up in winter clothes. Seeing the familiar looking box, she traded with her best friend. Then with shaking hands, she opened it and when she saw what was inside she laughed.

"What is it my dear?"

Elizabeth lifted out a small motorcycle and a regulation helmet. Picking up the attached post card, she was shocked to realize that it was from York County, Pennsylvania. She could feel the familiar jump in her heart rate, but knew that Jason would not arrive until the date he had sent to her, in spite of the others excitement.

"We have to head home, Mrs. Quartermaine." Said Elizabeth when she heard Alan and Monica arriving a few hours later.

"I understand. Now promise me you won't be a stranger."

Robin and Stone waited for Susan; "It should not be long." The woman said as she entered their aerie. "I can sense my son drawing closer."

"It's the day before Christmas, he better get here soon." Said Stone as he walked while Elizabeth decorated the small tree in the studio and talked to her child in the bassinet.

Elizabeth was disappointed; it was now almost ten thirty and no Jason. Going to the doorway, she told the guards to head out, that she was spending the night there and would turn on the security system. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned off the Christmas lights, turned on the extra heaters.

Checking on her child, she curled up on the sofa and cried herself to sleep.

When the man in the costume, snuck into the studio, he placed down his sack in front of the tree and arranged the presents, hoping against hope that this time she would say yes. Going over to the wall, he plugged in the tree, knowing he had at least an hour until midnight.

Going over the plan in his head, he started to quietly pace after seeing the lump on the sofa that was the woman he loved with his whole heart. As his circular route took him to the other side of the sofa, he saw the white box type thing lying in front of Elizabeth. Wondering if she had gotten a puppy, he grimaced, as that would mean some altered plans, until they got a doggie passport. When it wiggled, he went over to keep it from waking Elizabeth.

Reaching in, he felt the soft skin of a child and his heart started thumping loudly remembering what had happened the previous year and the lack of protection. Closing his eyes, he reopened them after picking up the squirming bundle.

Staring back at him was the pair of blue eyes that matched the pair he saw in the mirror every morning, along with a red face that looked like it was getting ready to cry. "No, don't do that. Let's let mommy sleep. Do you have a name yet?" He whispered to the tiny bundle as he held his child close to his heart.

"Sophia Rose. Merry Christmas." She said trying to sit up so that Jason could join her on the sofa.

"I wish I had been here. I am so sorry. I know it is a little late, but I love you will you marry me?" He asked as he eased himself and their daughter around her so that they were all curled up together.

"Yes, but that would have been my answer last year, if I had remembered the question." She said with a laugh. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"We are here now." He said "Besides we have a lifetime together."

"We need to talk, but can we do that in the morning." She asked curling around him. "I really want to know about Venice, Dublin, St Petersburg and Brussels. I would avoid your parents for a while; Monica is worried about your rather strange obsession with elves."

"I will just tell her the truth; I fell in love with one." He said kissing her and then their daughter's forehead.

As Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn she heard two bells ringing, one a softer ping than the other. Then the sounds of a woman saying thank you for loving my son."

The End.


End file.
